


Being Ruined Never Felt So Good

by rebelhardyz7



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelhardyz7/pseuds/rebelhardyz7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlooked, never seen. It was exactly how he lived his life, and that was more than what he could have imaged. But in one day, it all comes crashing down around him, he's tossed out of the only place he's ever called home, and now he must suffer the consequences of putting his family first. And just the cherry on top, he meets the one person he had never expected to.</p>
<p>(I don't know what happened, it's midnight and inspiration hit-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Ruined Never Felt So Good

 

It should have been expected.

 

Actually, he wasn't sure how he hadn't expected it, ending up right where he was, under the scrutiny of people he never imaged to face, and looking his worst nightmare in the eye. He had never been one to stand out, despite his family's glory. Leaders for parents, a groomed older brother who held the weight of the world on his shoulders, a sister who could charm her way into or out of anything, even his baby brother was renowned for his mischief and brilliance at his tender age.

 

He had always lacked, he was a perfect soldier and nothing really more, the middle child, overlooked often and forgotten about most of the time, which honestly had suited him just fine, fading into the back round was more his style than shining in the spotlight where his siblings often ended up, knowing they were happy was more than enough to content him. It had occurred to him that he should want more, to want to be seen for who he was, but it was something he never acted upon. It just wasn't in his programming, he supposed. Even now he stood the way that was expected of him, expression carefully neutral, hands locked behind his back with one hand clasping the opposite wrist, shoulders rolled back and feet braced shoulders width apart. 

 

"Cyrus Lightwood. You stand accused of aiding and abetting your siblings and Clary Fray into disobeying direct orders, encouraging their actions. Do you deny these claims?"

 

There it was. He had taken the fall for them, all of them, even the blasted red headed female that had mucked everything up by coming into their world. He had taken responsibility for it all, for his brothers disobedience, for his sisters consortment with Underworlders, even Jace's blind loyalty to Clary that led to the problem in the first place. All because he couldn't let any of them suffer. 

 

Sometimes his loyalty got him into the worst of trouble. Like now, for instance.

 

"No."

 

His voice didn't waver, smooth and low as always, as if even right then he couldn't stand to have attention on him, and it was truth that, atleast. Even if not much else was. His silver eyes stayed off of his mother and father, not able to stand the sight of them. Oh, he knew how puffed up his mother would be, horrified that he was in such a position, but it would be his fathers gaze that would have broken him, would have made him confess everything. So instead he kept his blank sightless gaze on the far wall. He was being stripped of his title, of being recognized as a Shadowhunter. He would be allowed to keep his stele, and the weapons that he had worked and formed himself, but that would be all. He was cut off from the Clave, not allowed to contact his family again. In the long run he might be able to see how easy he had gotten off, it could have been much worse, at the moment though it felt like he was being gutted. His turmoil stayed internal, expression never flickering as he bowed his head, black hair falling over pale skin as he murmured his agreement, giving up all he had ever known, his last chance to state the truth, even if he knew none of them would do the same for him, cast out to live as a Mundane.

 

He still couldn't muster up any hatred for it all though.

 

                                                                                               ~******************************************~

 

"So, you think you're right for this job?"

 

The light words brought Cyrus out of his memories, silver eyes flicking up to the man who had addressed him. He could scarcely believe that over five years had passed since that day, but there it was. He had quickly gotten lost within the Mundane realm, he was one of the best fighters in the Institute, but completely naive of things like money, or how to buy food, or get a job, or anything really, and probably would have starved to death had it not been for a fiery little red head who went by Maria who had pulled up to the curb where he had been sitting quite helplessly, staring at his hands, and promptly told him to 'get in the fucking car, and stop moping. Are you aware its raining? Idiot.' To say he had been surprised would be putting it extremely mildly. Feeling safe with the knowledge he could probably kill her before she could do him any harm, he had hefted his admittedly small bag onto his shoulder and did exactly what he had been told to do. After that he had lived with her ever since, making up a life story that was nowhere near the truth as he went to explain how much he didn't understand, and while he knew she didn't believe him in the slightest, he was grateful that she never pressed. Instead he had been pushed into learning skills to get a job, how to cook for himself without burning the house down, and taught little things. His passion for music was discovered, along with how enjoyable he found video games, something that Maria often joined him in. To the point actually where they had started a YouTube channel together.

 

And thats how he ended up here, not flinching under the intense assessing look he was getting from the other male, a man by the name of Geoff Ramsay. He had done his research when he had been contacted by the company, gathering all the knowledge that he could before stepping into this room. It didn't prepare him for the small things though, that was remedied easily enough.

 

Alec had gotten self-control as his angelic ability, only ever losing it around his soulmate, Magnus, a sure sign they were destined to be together since angelic powers never faded except around the one person that could complete you. Isabelle had gotten her persuasion, faltering only when with Simon, a Mundane that he didn't mind much. Max had yet to show what his would be when Cyrus had been cast out, but he was positive his brother would have something just as extraordinary. 

 

Cyrus? He had his sight.

 

Shown in the form of his startlingly silver eyes, he could read anyone if he watched them long enough, something that fared well with how well he stayed at the back of a group, it left him open to look for anyone or anything unfriendly. He never considered the thought of meeting his soulmate, it wasn't that he didn't believe in such a thing, simply that it had never occurred to him before.

 

Getting off track.

 

He studied the man right back, he didn't squirm under the scrutiny, nothing could compare to his mothers glare even after all those odd years, and he noticed something interesting. Underneath the calm exterior was something harder, a glint in that sleepy stare, a tightness that he could recognize from a mile away. This man, Geoff, was a warrior, something he could more than understand, so he didn't bother putting up the facade he had with others, let him see how Cyrus sat a bit too straight to be normal, how his gaze was a little too level, the tenseness he always held with him. He still had his stele tucked away, a blade strapped to his back, some habits died hard after all. Apparently it was the right thing to do, the elder giving him an approving nod as Cyrus spoke.

 

"I think I could be."

 

His voice was still low, a bit rougher from not being accustom to speaking, and Geoff's eyes took one last sweep over him before nodding again.

 

"Then come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the assholes around here."


End file.
